


We Made It

by nocontrollouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affection, Banter, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, but not really any real smut, inspired by a tweet, it's almost disgusting, louis tomlinson loves harry styles so much, mention of sexual activities, mentions of chris evans, romantic, there's a cat but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrollouis/pseuds/nocontrollouis
Summary: Basically a drabble of Harry and Louis being disgustingly in love. The smut is only "hinted" at. sorry.Inspired by the tweet:"my bf fell asleep in the living room so i went to the room and fell asleep tell my whyyy this mf was up at 5am standing at the foot of the bed w the blanket wrapped around him in the dark talking bout "why you left me in there by myself" i almost pissed myself"





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! English isn't my first language. Also, this is kinda unedited but word kept reminding me whenever I did a mistake so all should be good.
> 
> This is also just a short drabble but I hope you still enjoy :)

If you asked Louis what the best day of his life was, he’d tell you a lot of things. Being accepted into uni. Or maybe his first concert. Or that day Doncaster Rovers won for the first time in ages and he attended the match (“Pretty sure it was my presence that made the win. I’m a lucky charm!”). Truth is though, that the best days of his life were the ones spent with Harry in the past three years. He won’t admit that out loud though. He’s got a reputation to live up to.

If you asked Harry about the best day of his life, he’d tell you it’s the day Louis became his boyfriend. And every other day spent with Louis. He will admit it to anyone who will listen. Hell, he might just scream it from the top of Tower Bridge if he ever dares climbing up there.

Facts is, Harry and Louis love each other. They wholeheartedly believe they were made for the other. While Louis might not like announcing it publicly Harry knows he does. He sees the love in his eyes, feels the love in his entire body, the feeling tingling from head to toe. But he knows without a doubt when Louis tells him when they’re in private, shows him with simple acts of affection, whispers it into his ear when they’re out with friends or in a club. He can feel it.

Their third anniversary was less than a week ago and Louis had organized a full day of fun activities. It started with Harry’s favourite for breakfast, continued with a morning shag followed by a trip to the newly opened Photography Exhibition Louis knew Harry wanted to go to but hadn’t had the time for yet. Originally, Louis had planned to book a table at some fancy restaurant that would most likely steal half of his monthly paycheck just for a drink and some food (Louis didn’t mind though if it was what made Harry happy). Instead he put all his trust into the weather forecast and booked a table on at SushiSamba, making sure to be clear that they needed a table outside. Harry loved the skyline of Liverpool Street. He loved the Gherkin (“No Louis, not because it’s shaped like a dick!” – “Of course not, Harry.”).

He might or might not have bribed the lady at the front desk when he came in during his lunch break weeks before their anniversary to snatch a table right in the corner of the terrace, so they’d have an unblocked view. Maybe he had made up a little bit of a sob story because god forbid anyone outside his relationship knew he had feelings and literally worshipped the ground Harry walked on.

It was all worth it when he saw the look on Harry’s face once he realized where the waitress was leading them. They were basically sitting right next to the Gherkin after all.

“Oh my god Louis! What- I- How?” Harry managed to get out once both were seated.

“Breathe, love. Don’t want you to pass out after I got us this spot.” Louis laughed.

As instructed, Harry too a deep breath. “Okay, okay I’m breathing. But… how did you get us this spot on this huge terrace? I could jump on the top of the Gherkin from here. Oh my god.”

With a smile on his face he watched Harry (more or less) freak out. He wishes he could describe the feeling he felt running through his entire body. His mum would always say it’s love but Louis is convinced it’s more than that. If that makes any sense.

“Don’t worry about it, my love. You deserve this and so much more. Just want to make you happy.” Louis said while never breaking eye contact with Harry. “Even if it means looking at a weirdly shaped dildo building all evening long.”

Harry just groans.

***

“Hey Haz?”

“Hmm?”

“How about when we get out, I prepare us some snacks and we watch a movie?” Louis murmured into Harry’s mop of damp hair.

They’ve been lounging in the bathtub full of lavender scented bath salts for a while now. It’d been a stressful and long Friday for the both of them so naturally when Louis came home and Harry saw the look of exhaustion on his face he decided he was gonna draw them a bath and add his (and Louis’s, not that he’s gonna admit it) favourite bath salts.

“Mh,” the younger boy moved his head on Louis’ chest to look at him. “What kinda snack?”

“Whatever you want.”

A small smile spread on Harry’s face as he closed his eyes and nudged his nose against Louis’ jaw. “You. My favourite snack.”

Louis chuckled, wishing he had the energy to take Harry up on the offer.

“Think we got some strawberries, bananas and grapes left. Might even have some chocolate to dip them into.”

“Could eat them off you?” Harry tried again, raising his brows as he looked at Louis.

“Tomorrow, darling.” He responded, pecking the younger boy’s lips. “Promise to proper wreck you once we’re fully rested.”

Despite letting out a little whine at that, Harry still nodded his head in agreement and moved to sit up fully to get out of the bathtub. He grabbed his fluffy, grey bathrobe off the hook next to him on the wall as he stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping himself in it. He watches Louis do the same before removing the plug and watching the water slowly get sucked into the drain.

“Fuzzy socks?” he heard Louis ask. He looks up and sees him standing at the sink holding out two pairs of fuzzy socks. Weird, Harry hadn’t even noticed him leaving the room. Guess he really was that tired.

“Yes, please. The pink ones.” He took them from Louis and moved to sit down on the toilet lid to put them on. “Do you know where my blue ones are?”

“Uh, maybe in the laundry?”

Harry shakes his head. “No, I haven’t worn them since that really cold week in April.”

Truth is, Louis knew where the socks were. In the trash. Probably long gone and shredded to even smaller bits than what the baby kitten Louis insisted on getting managed to do. The day it happened he wanted to tell Harry; he really did. But Harry had had a bad day and he didn’t want to put it on top of the pile. And that bad day turned into a bad week. And then it kinda felt too late to tell him. Maybe he’ll confess on his deathbed. Just maybe though.

“We can have a look tomorrow. Maybe they got stuck in some other piece of clothing.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry got up and planted a kiss on Louis’ cheek. The older boy nearly felt bad enough to tell him on the spot.

***

Once both were dressed in their comfiest clothes and Louis cut up some fruits and melted the chocolate, they both cuddled up on the couch and browsed Netflix for a movie, not in the mood to watch something from their DVD collection.

“There’s _nothing _even remotely good, oh my god.” Louis groaned.

“Switch to Sky, there’s a reason why I wanted the Cinema add-on.” Harry commented from his position on Louis’ chest, popping a grape into his mouth.

Louis, being the good boyfriend that he is, did as he was told and switched back to Sky. He offered the remote to Harry which the younger boy happily took. “Choose, love.”

“Thank you.”

Merely two minutes later a movie was starting, and Harry pulled up the blanket from the foot of the couch up to his chin.

“Comfy enough?” Louis asked, looking down at Harry on his chest while carding his fingers through his now dry hair.

“Very,” the younger boy replied with a smile. “You?”

“Yeah, love.” It was when Louis heard the first noises of the movie that he looked up and- “Chris Evans, really?”

Harry just shrugged but Louis knew there was this little stupid smug smile on his face right now, that he might or might not absolutely love. “It’s supposed to be a good movie.”

The older boy pretended to believe that that was the reason Harry had turned it on. Not because of his weird obsession with Chris Evans ever since Louis managed to get him to watch the Marvel movies.

And if Harry popped a chocolate-covered Strawberry in his mouth and moaned every time Chris Evans appeared on screen and if Louis flicked his nose after the third time then only they would know.

***

Two hours later, the movie was over and yes, it was a very good movie. And yes, Louis had to cry. And now he really needed the loo. And maybe a tissue. Wiping your nose on your hoodie sleeve only works for so long.

“Haz? Baby, can you let me get up for a sec?” He was met with no response, so he looked down. “Harry?” He asked again softly. Still no response. Now that he knew Harry was fast asleep, he noticed the deadweight of him, kinda pressing on his bladder. That explains his sudden urge to go to the toilet despite barely drinking any water during the movie.

He moved slow and cautiously from under Harry, trying not to wake him. Once he freed himself, he put an extra pillow under Harry’s head and moved the blanket back up to his shoulders before going to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Since he was already there, he also brushed his teeth quickly, before washing his face with water (he could hear Harry saying he needs to wash the cleanser as well but he’s just too lazy and tired). He looks at himself in the mirror and finds that the bath and a night in on the couch with the love of his life and a good movie did wonders so his previous exhausted complexion. He always found it weird when people said “you look much more relaxed!” but he had to admit he really did look relaxed.

He walked back to the living room to wake Harry up and bring him to bed but once he saw how comfy and content Harry looked, he decided that he’d leave him on the couch. Louis goes in and presses a gently kiss to his forehead before turning off the lamp in the corner of the room and moves back to their bedroom after grabbing himself a glass of water.

Sleeping without Harry is always weird. It rarely happens, only when there work related travels or when one of them needs to be with their family and the other one doesn’t want to intrude despite knowing they’re always welcome, but sometimes you just must give a family time together. Nonetheless, it always feels weird to both of them. Especially when the other one is still in the flat (like that one time Louis had to sleep on the couch because Harry was mad at him).

As he pulls the blanket up and lets himself relax and sink into his pillow, he hears a little thud which awfully sounded like the cat joining him on the bed. He moves his head to look behind him and yep, there she is.

“Hey little stinker. Wanna cuddle?” Only getting a tiny ‘meow’ in response he smiles and moves from lying on his right side to his left side, patting the space on the blanket in front of his chest. “Come here then. You get a free pass, Harry’s not in the bed today.”

With another small ‘meow’ the cat claims the spot in front of Louis as hers and rolls up, resting her head on the blanket with her paws resting on her own chest. Louis smiles and softly scratched her under her chin, earning a content purr from the cat. “Goodnight little stinker.”

***

Louis has never been a light sleeper. For him, it was always lights-out until he his alarm had interrupted his slumber. But ever since he started to spend (almost) every night with Harry in their shared bed, he started to easily wake up from the tiniest noises if Harry wasn’t in bed with him.

So, when he heard a slight shuffling and creaking noise, he opened his eyes trying to see something in the dark he was surprised to see Harry standing at the foot of their bed wrapped in the blanket from the couch.

“Haz?”, he croaked out, his voice rough with sleep.

“Why did you leave me in there by myself?” the younger boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes which then focused on the black and white ball of fluff resting next to Louis’ position on the bed.

He huffed before moving on his side of the bed, keeping the couch blanket around him as he crawled under the one from the bed. “Traitor,” is the last thing Louis heard from him before the snoring began. 

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find a good pic of the rooftop spot I talked about when you search "sushisamba london rooftop" on google. please do let me know if there were any mistakes :) hope you enjoyed
> 
> OH! and the movie they're watching is Gifted with Chris Evans! If you havent watched it yet please do! It's so good but have tissues ready.


End file.
